Random Drabbles of Random Genres
by Yamikage Yuuki
Summary: Little drabbles oneshots of some random stuff of any genre.mostly pairings.NejiTen, ShikaIno, KibaHina, NaruSaku and others. 11th drabble: Then It Hit Them [NaruSaku NejiTen ShikaIno] 12th: Something Good About Birthdays [KabuShizu]
1. ShikaIno: The most troublesome thing

This is just somewhere I'm gonna put little fics in...There really short...like 30 words or something, unless I can think of something...

**If I owned Naruto, Naruto would burn down Ichiraku Ramen, Lee would kill Gai, and Shika would say: "Hurry up! I wanna finish 12 more missions in the next hour!"

* * *

**

**1. The Most Troublesome Thing**

**Pairing: Shika, Ino**

"Hey Shikamaru!" Ino sat on the grass beside him. "What does love mean to you?"

He sat up and sighed. "It's the most troublesome thing in the whole world."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"That's what makes it even more troublesome."

"Why?"

"Urgh! Don't you ever stop asking questions? You're the most troublesome woman I've ever met!"

Silence.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You would find it troublesome too if you actually fell in love with the most troublesome woman you ever met who keeps bugging you with stupid questions like 'What does love mean to you'. Now leave me alone."

He lay down and shut his eyes. Then they shot open again.

"I can't believe I just said that..."

Ino looked at him and smiled.

"I can't believe I heard that."

"Uhh...You wanna get some ramen later?"

"Ok."


	2. NejiTen: A green person

I know it's stupid but I just want to write it down…

**Don' own Naruto, otherwise Sakura would just be a bunch of squiggly lines.**

* * *

**A green object with a bowl haircut and fuzzy-brows that can bring people together**

**(I know the title's stupid…)**

**Pairing: Neji, Tenten**

"Stop staring!"

…

"Fine! Then stop glaring!"

…

"You said you needed to tell me something important!"

A green-spandex-clad boy ran out of nowhere.

"NEJI! I thought you said that you were going to tell the FLOWER OF OUR GROUP what you feel about her! And I thought Tenten you were going to tell Neji that you like him!"

Lee grinned.

Tenten glared.

Neji glared.

"Do you want to kill him with me?"

"That's great! Then walk me home after."

Lee backed away.

"Uh…Whoa, calm down you two, it's not like I killed the wonderful Gai-sensei, and you still have to thank me for helping you two confess your YOUTHFUL LOVE that you feel for each other! "

Then the couple ran hand in hand into the sunset to kill their over-hyper teammate.

* * *

IT'S STUPID! I KNOW! But don't flame me. 


	3. KibaHina: Why?

**I don't own Naruto...If I did, it wouldn't be as popular.

* * *

**

**Why?**

**Pairing:(light)Kiba, Hinata**

**Warning: Kiba's choice of words.

* * *

**

I like it when she smiles.

_But why are they only there for that blond thick-headed ramen-addict?_

I like watching her training.

_But why does she train only for that blond idiot?_

I like it when she tells me all her troubles...

_But why is it all about that brainless brat?_

At the chuunin exams...She lost to that bastard...I lost to the thick-headed shortie...He got revenge for her...

_But why did I have to be the one that lost?_

**_Why can't she look my way for once?_**

****Uh...umm...Ano..."

**_Why can't she pay attention to me for once?_**

"K-Kiba-kun?"

**_Why can't she worry about me for once?_**

"A-Are you...Are you a-alright? Are you s-sick? D-Do you want to g-go home and r-rest?"

**_Why? Why? WHY?_**

"K-Kiba-kun? Can you...Can you please go home and...and rest? Y-you don't h-have to help...help me if you don't want to..."

**_She likes him, that's why._**

"You might f-faint or...or something...if y-you push your...your limits too much..."

**_But why an idiot like him? _**"Nah, I'm alright. Beside's, you want to change, don't you, Hinata-chan?"

_She smiled. The smile she gives to that ramen-addicted bastard._

**_At least...she used to._**


	4. ShikaIno: You don't even know

**To HoukiboshiHikari: **thanx for the reviews and SORRY! I said that i was going to do a KabuShizu but then 2 stories just popped into my head! again...SORRY!

This is just something that I thought RIGHT before going to sleep. So don't flame me.

* * *

**If I owned Naruto, Tenten would be a major role who's also a Uchiha survivor...but she's not...**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

**Warnings: Ino is jealous and troublesome...**

**You Don't Even Know...**

A blond girl paced.

"What's _wrong _with me?" Ino screamed. "That sand-nin isn't even PRETTY! And she fights in a stinking KIMONO! A SUPER-TIGHT ROBE! Well no offence to Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Hiashi-sama and anyone else that wears one. IT'S JUST THAT IT'S TOO FRIGGIN' SHORT!" She turned to look at her victi--I mean sensei and teammate. "Tell me! What's wrong with me?"

Chouji shrugged. "Uhh...munch because you're Ino?"

"THEN WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THEN?"

The poor genin stood up and ran as fast as his...err...chubby legs could take him. Ino glares at Asuma. "Well?"

"Wow! Look at the time! I need to go to a jounin meeting so bye!"

She sighed. "Why would Shika-kun like someone like that? She's...She's just so..."

"...not you." a familiar voice said behind her.

She jumped. "Why are you here?" Ino glared at him. "And what do you mean by 'not me'?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm just not used to having some troublesome woman mooning over me. I'm only used to being yelled at by a troublesome woman who's only obessessed with Uchiha Sasuke." He lay down and closed his eyes to take a nap. **(A/N: Ooohhhh...You jealous or something?)**

The blond looked furious. "What do you mean by 'troublesome woman who's only interested in Uchiha Sasuke who keeps yelling at you'?"

She thought the lazy chuunin was already asleep.

"_And for your information_," Ino said quietly. "_I am not obssessed with Sasuke, and you're supposed to be a genius! You don't know how smart I think you are...Or howthankful I am when you help me...OR how happy I am when you're by ny side...You don't even know how cute I think you look when you're asleep..._"

"Now I do."

Blush.


	5. NaruSaku: She doesn't care

I'm writing 2 drabbles at a time now!

**Don't own Naruto...don't even want to...too lazy...wouldn't make it before the deadline...terrible drawing anyways...

* * *

**

**5. She Doesn't Care...**

**Pairing: (slight) NaruSaku**

**Warnings: A sad Naruto...:(**

I found Sasuke-yatsu and brought him back.

_And she cried when she saw Sasuke...even when he wasn't hurt badly...but I was...she didn't even look at me twice..._

**_She doesn't care._**

He and I were both at the Konoha Hospital.

_She visited Sasuke, I was right next door...but she just walked right past my open door without even glancing at me..._

**_She doesn't care..._**

She started to chase Sasuke like she used to, even if he didn't give a damn. She looked happy just to have him there.

_But she didn't even say thank you to me..._

**_She doesn't care..._**

I wasback from my new mission, badly hurt...so's Sasuke.

_She cries for him only...Yes...exactly...I'm invisible...I'm transparent...I'm nothing..._

**_She doesn't care..._**

I rushed in front of her. The katana stabbed me instead of her.

_She rushed to Sasuke to see if he was alright..._

**_She doesn't care..._**

I started crying once I lock the door

_She heard me. She came in and comforted me._

_She asked if I was alright._

_She said thank you._

_She hugged me and cured my pain._

**_She does care._**

**_

* * *

_**

I almost cried writing this! R&R please! You can also request, but...Don't flame me! PLEASE! 

Sorry again to **HoushiboshiHikari**...I'm just not sure how old Kabuto and Shizune is...I'll try to write something...IF my dad doesn't take my computer screen away again.


	6. ShikaIno: Dream

OMG! HELP! I can't think of anything for "Regrets"! Should i make the next chap. about the Kyuubi attack or about them being trained by Tsunade, Orochimaru? Anyone who read that fic please tell me and I'll write about the one with the most votes.

Oh, I need to add that I am currently obssessed with ShikaIno, and that ideas keep popping into my head, so if I don't submit these my head'll explode cause I only get 5 and 1/2 hours of sleep everyday and we have this choir preformance.

To **HoukiboshiHikari**: Sorry I keep spelling your name wrong and your KabuShizu is another separate fic ("Regrets") since it's too long, but it's kinda sad in the end and near the middle...

**If I owned Naruto, Itachi wouldn't be a bad-guy. He would've wiped out his clan because he was...uh...controlled ( I don't know how to put it in english...'cause I'm Taiwanese...), by Al (:P Stands for Akatsuki Leader...lol).****

* * *

**

**Dream**

**Pairing: ShikaIno, hint of NejiTen**

**Warnings: Uh...Ino's language at the end.**

**Note: This drabble isn't even a drabble. It's too long.**

_His dream is to marry a woman who is neither a beauty nor a hag, havetwo children, the oldest a girl and the second a boy. Retire when the boy is independant, then play shougi all day long until the day he dies, which would be before his wife. Kinda complicated._

_Her dream is to marry Uchiha Sasuke and prove herself better than Haruno Sakura. Simple.

* * *

"What kind of dream is that!" Ino asked her lazy teammate. _

"What?" Shikamaru raisedan eyebrow. "It's not troublesome. And your blocking my veiw."

"URGH! I'm telling you, your dream will never come true! One: As if someone would want to spend the rest of their life with you. Two: You're a chuunin, if you never train you might never live until the day your dream comes true!"

Shikamaru sighed. Why was _everything _so loud and troublesome? Especially women who deafen you and block your veiw of the clouds...

"I know that's impossible, since it's impossible that I would fall in love with an average-looking woman, 'cause...'cause I'm in love with a woman who I think is absolutely _gorgeous_." "_Kami-sama_," Shika thought,"_It sure is hard to keep yourself from blushing...I wonder how that Hyuuga guykeeps from blushing...he trains with that Tenten girl everyday.._." Then again, the two were already going out wuth eachother.

"Huh?" Ino stared at him as if he had just grown another head, and she thought, "_OMG! Is he talking about that sand-nin? I can't believe he actually LIKES her! What am I gonna do! I can't lose to her! I mean, who fights in a stinking kimono? No offence to Shizune-san or Hiashi-sama or anything...She fights WITH A FAN!"_

"Can you describe her?"

"Uhh...ok...She's blond..."

_"I _knew _it!"_

"She's troublesome..."

_"SEE!"_

"She's a day younger than me..."

_"Huh? When's his birthday? And isn't Temari older than him?"_

"She doesn't like me...no...She doesn't even notice me 'cause she's too busy mooning over Uchiha..."

_"Temari likes Sasuke?"_

"And she...she..." Shikamaru took a deep breath and said quickly, "She's in my formerteam and her name is Yamanaka Ino!"

Silence. Blush. Blush.

"You know what?" Ino said proudly."I'm gonna change my dream too. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with Uchiha Sasuke, I want to spend it with the lazy-ass chuunin named Nara Shikamaru." Shika smirked.

"Is that all?"

Ino glared at him, and pecked him on the cheek. "And..."

Shika sighed. "How troublesome...I'll walk you home..."

* * *

_His dream is to marry Yamanaka Ino. Troublesome, but simple._

_Her dream is to marry Nara Shikamaru. Annoying, but simple._

_

* * *

_YAY! I finished it. It's so long...I don't even know if I should put it here... 

Note: Ino's dream is annoying because she would have to spend the rest of her life yelling at Shika to get his bum off the ground. :) Poor Shika...

R&R, but don't flame, since I didn't order you to read this. If you are going to, here, enjoy my insults. :)


	7. ShikaIno: 2nd Generation

OK...This fic just popped into my head one day when I wasgoing home and I was bored which equals half asleep which equalls this probably sucks...but don't flame me...

Gomen nasai if your getting annoyed by all the ShikaIno, but these ideas keep popping into my head! And **if** i remembered to change my profile thingy you can see that I'm currently obssessed with ShikaIno. If not, I told you just then so quitcomplaining, since you have control over your brain which means I'm not forcing you to read this.

**Don't own Naruto. There. Simple, short and straight to the point. (Hey! That rhymes!)

* * *

**

**The 2nd Generation of Sighsand Troublesome's**

(I know it's weird but I don't care...couldn't think of anything else...)

**Pairing: ShikaIno**(You guys must be going nuts with me writing so much of this)**, (Slight) NejiTen**

**Warning: None, unless you count an angry Ino, a pair of 'troublesome's, and a...um...err...'Normal' Gai and Lee (As in lectures about 'Youth')**

**Note: I know Neji and Tenten are older than Shikamaru and Ino, but in this fic, Shika and Ino already have a kid who knows Kagemane, and Neji and Tenten are getting married...hoe stranged...**

_At Neji and Tenten's wedding..._

Neji and Tenten sighed.

"This is so embarassing..."

"I wish I had my kunais and shurikans with me..."

"NEJI-KUN! TENTEN-CHAN! WE KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! WE JUST KNEW THAT YOU WOULD SPEND THE REST OF YOUR YOUTHFUL LIVES WITH EACH OTHER! ONCE YOU HAVE KIDS, WE SHALL TEACH TELL THEM ABOUT THE FLAME OF YOU--" Gai and Lee stopped in their tracks. They looked past the embarassed couple, and there they were: the Nara family. **(A/N: Not that there was anything so grand about it...)**

Gai's shadow was linked to Shikamaru's. Lee's was linked to a little girl's. Father and daughter sighed, In front of them stood a blond woman.

"Lee! Gai-san!" she yelled. "Don't embarass Neji and Tenten-chan like that!"

Shikamaru and his daughter--Shikami--sighed simultaneously, for the second time. "How troublesome...Kagemane no Jutsu isn't used for stopping crazy men with bowl-haircurs, green spandex and abnormally thick brows..."

Ino looked at them. "What. Did. You. Say." It didn't even sound like a question.

"Nothing, dear..."

"Nothing, Mother..."

"Good. I didn't think you wanted your shougi and go boards in pieces."

Shikamaru whispered to his daughter, "Why is your mother always so troublesome? Women are _all _troublesome...except for you."

Shikami sighed. "It's even more troublesome if you are one yourself..."

"SAY THE WORD 'TROUBLESOME'ONE MORE TIME AND SAY 'BUH-BYE' TO YOUR SHOUGI AND GO BOARDS!"

They sighed at the exact same time again. "Trouble--" A shadow fell upon the two...

"Oh man, this is going to beloud _and _troublesome..."

* * *

I know it's stupid but I don't care... 

R&R don't flame or eat my cookies of insults...


	8. NaruSaku: Just Like the Sun

I added stuff at the end, since I think it's too short...

**If I owned Naruto, I would own Bleach as well. But last time I checked, my name was neither Kishimoto Masashi nor Kubo Tite.**

**

* * *

**

**Just Like the Sun**

**Pairing: NaruSaku**

**Warnings: None**

"Hey Sakura!" Ino said. "You're going out with Naruto, aren't you? But why do you like him?"

"Well..." The pink-haired kunoichi started. "He's just like the sun to me. He dries up my pain and troubles with that bright grin...He makes me feel warm when I'm with him...He...He _angers _me when I'm with him, which makes my face feel hot as if I stood under the sun...He's just like the sun..." She sighed.

Ino stared at her friend. "Uh...um...great."

Then Sakura suddenly twitched when she felt familiar chakra for the millionth time in 2 hours. She glanced at the bush across from her. "He's just like the sun..." She stomped over to the bush. "ESPECIALLY THAT MOB OF HAIR THAT KEEPS FOLLOWING ME!" Sakura reached into the bush furiously and pulled out a horrorfied blond boy.

Naruto screamed as his girlfriend ripped up all his ramen coupons.

* * *

Neji's eyes shot open and twitched, patience running thin. His Byakugantraining was interrupted for the thousandth time when screams with the word 'ramen' startled all the birds. Meanwhile, Naruto was screaming, "NOOOOO! NOT MY INSTANT RAMEN!" since Sakura decided ripping up the coupons wasn't enough. Little did he know that he was going to see his precious ramen soon when he saw the Hyuuga genius later that day...


	9. Team 8: Christmas

Since Hinata's b-day is comimg in 23 days (today is 12/4) and x-mas is 2 days before that, I decided to make adrabble about team 8 and christmas.

**If I owned Naruto, I would've sued the Taiwanese tv channel thingys because they NEVER played the eps after Tsunade tells Lee to give up being a ninja. Except for channel 12 but it's only 1 episode a week.**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas**

**Team / Pairing: OBVIOUSLY team 8.**

**Warnings: Imagine Shino wearing Santa clothes...at the Shinobi Academy...**

"NO. WAY." said Kiba, backing away from a red and green suit. "NO. WAY. Am I gonna wear that and go visit the brats at the Academy. Especially Konohamaru's class. He stole my sister's shirt for an experiment but I was accused THEN I got chased around by her."

"Think of this as a bonding session." said Shino, who already had the Santa suit on, complete with a fake beard. "You aren't social enough, Kiba."

Kiba. Kurenai and Hinata sweatdropped. As if he had the right to say that.

"B-Besides, Kiba. We...We're only g-going...going as elves, it's n-not going to...to be _that _bad." Hinata stuttered.

"If I get chased around again, I'll run to your places!"

Kurenai sighed. "Impossible. Neither your or your sister would be able to get to my house before I stop you two."

"My...My room is...is h-heavily guarded."

Shino looked at Kiba. "...This is for the sake of our teamwork. I can sacrifice a fewdays of peace and quiet for that..."

"I wouldn't even want to get near...People whoput bugs in their bodies...Imagine their house..." Kiba muttered under his breath. "I. REFUSE. TO. GO. END. OF. TALK." He sweatdropped and backed away from his team. Even Hinata's smile was forced.

* * *

_A few minutes and screams later...At the Academy..._

"Merry Christmas, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon." said Kiba. Konohamaru laughed at the dog-boy in an elf suit. Around Kiba was a crowd of kids waiting to get gifts. Who were laughing as well.

"S-See? It's not...not so bad after all, n-ne, Kiba?" Hinata giggled. "You seems much more social than before now."


	10. NejiTen: Sequel to Just Like the Sun

-:sigh:- I don't have any ideas anymore...this fic just popped into my head when it was 1:30am (I almost fell asleep). Then I shot up and grabbed my notebook. Anyways, I went to see the 2nd naruto movie on Sunday. But Sakura and Shika's voice sounded weird, and Shika's chuunin vest was the wrong color. (Actually, it's 'colors', since they drew it with three different colors.) I yelled at these little kids and their parents. The kids were like: "And that's Gaara...That's Naruto..." So I went　"お前らちょっと静かには良いの?" ("Omaera chotto shizukani wa ii no" means can you guys just be quiet!) Since they didn't understand Japanese, they continued with their babbling. But right after I said the last word, Sakura on the screen was like: "もう，ナルト!ちょっと静かにしなさい!" ("Mou, Naruto! Chotto shizukani shinasai" " Naruto, be quiet!"). Anyways, here's the fic. Sorry for not updating earlier.

* * *

**Sequel to Just Like the Sun**

**Pairing: NejiTen (Long time since I wrote one of those), NaruSaku (?)**

**Warnings: None**

Tenten twitched as she looked at the practice dummy. She missed the bull's-eye by millimetres because of the scream of "I'M SORRY, SAKURA-CHAN!" right after "NOOOOO! NOT MY INSTANT RAMEN!" A flock of birds flew out of the trees. She could tell Neji was irratated as well. The shinobi raised an eyebrow calmly--except for the fact that it was twitching furiously.

"You missed the target..." He stood up as the weapons master muttered, "I'm gonna kill him..."

Neji sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mind if I join you? We can go to Ichiraku afterwards." His girlfriend nodded and said,

"Great! It'll be like a date, except Sakura might be there too." She gathered up her weapons. Oh boy. Uzumaki Naruto was **SO** gonna pay the price for making her miss the target. And he's gonna pay for the ramen too. But it **did** give her an excuse for another date.

"I just thought of something." Neji said suddenly. "Wouldn't Sakura kill us if we hurt Naruto?"

"You got a point there."

* * *

You guys know the drill. Leave a review, but don't flame please :) 


	11. Then It Hit Them

Okay. I thought of this fic at 11:00 pm, when I should have been watching Yu Yu Hakusho (Kurama was beaten up so badly...:(. But mom wouldn't let me. I went to sleep at 10:30, then thought of this fic 1/2 an hour later. :) Don't know if anyone wrote this kind of fic before.

* * *

**Then it Hit Them**

**Pairings: (Married) NaruSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno**

Naruto noticed that Sakura didn't look very well lately. She looked sick and tired, and almost fell asleep during meals. She wasn't going on missions, and she only went to the hospital when the shinobi came back from a high-classed mission. Most importantly, she didn't tell him to stop eating ramen. Which was _really_ freaking him out.

----------

Tenten was similar to that. She had stopped sparring with Neji when he finally had a day off-duty. Her aim wasn't nearly as perfect as before. She also stopped telling Neji to wipe the annoying smirk off his face. And although he would _never _admit it, it was freaking him out.

----------

So was Ino, Shikamaru noticed since he's a genius with an I.Q. of over 200. She wasn't being as troublesome as always. She _asked_ him to help with the housework, instead of yelling at him to get off his lazy behind as usual, which was downright freaky.

----------

They asked for the reason.

----------

Then it hit them. Right in the face. In the form of their wives' fists.

"I TOLD YOU LAST WEEK THAT I AM PREGNANT DAMMIT!"


	12. Something Good About Birthdays

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long to update, but here it is! Just ten minutes ago I was yelling: "HOW COME KURAMA ALWAYS GETS PUSHED OUT OF THE FRAME? SO WHAT IF HE'S HURT, HE CAN STILL TALK, CAN'T HE!". Don't know why I just wrote that :) But still, talking might worsen (sp?) his condition.

To **HoukiboshiHikari**: I (finally) wrote a KabuShizu drabble for Kabuto-nii's b-day! But today's 2/25, but I couldn't wait for a whole month to post this one...(Yeah, I wrote it last month:D)

To **my English teacher who MIGHT be reading this**: Don't blame me for spelling mistakes. I can't even read my own hand-writing properly :) Or it might just be a typo, since I turned off the Microsoft Word spelling thing because it kept underlining Kabuto and Shizune, which was driving me crazy.

* * *

**Something Good About Birthdays**

**Pairing: Younger KabuShizu, not exactly Chibi**

"Birthdays," Kabuto said, hands folded in front of his chest. "are stupid. They're meaningless."

"Don't say things like that!" Shizune protested. "You're just angry at your mother because she gave birth to you on the 29th of February, so you only have a birthday every four years! Besides--"

"Every four years? Let me see...You arranged a birthday party for me last year, the year before that, and now, you've done it again. Now, _that_ doesn't sound like 'once every four years' to me."

"_Besides_, as I was saying before you just _interuppted_ me," She glared at her teammate. "You were born on this very day! Ok, not exactly. Today's the 28th, but who cares? But the point is, what would I do without you?" Shizune hugged him.

Okay, so maybe there _was_ something good about birthdays.


End file.
